


Hell Week

by CryTill5AM (BogDing)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Menstruation, Trans Male Character, an exploration into trans!lance, cussing idk, period, trans!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/pseuds/CryTill5AM
Summary: “Oh, fuck off Allura,” The paladins choked, staring at Lance in horror and surprise, Allura’s mouth falling open in her own shock, Coran’s mustache looked like it was about to fly off of his face. Lance, however, was just seething, his posture stiff and an arm wrapped around his abdomen as he hissed in pain.





	Hell Week

Waking up grumpy in the morning after the blaring alarm of the Castle of Lions was a natural state for the paladins of Voltron by now.

What wasn’t considered normal, was that Lance wasn’t grumpy, he was pissed as fuck. Unlike all the other paladins who had easily jogged into the control room, all dressed and ready for battle with their bayards by their sides, Lance had stormed in with a thunderous look, bayard clenched tightly beside him, but still dressed in sleep clothes.

“Lance!” Allura called out sharply, irritation marring her pretty features as she marched over to the line of paladins, “Why aren’t you dressed in your paladin armour? Don’t you know that the Galra could attack at any moment and that you  _must_  be prepared for such attacks?”

Now, everyone there expected Lance to shrug off Allura’s scolding with a laugh and a cheap flirtation, as he usually did. After all, the blue paladin was known for being laid back, if a bit flirty, so it would have been completely normal for Lance to brush off the princess’ ire.

“Oh, fuck off Allura,” The paladins choked, staring at Lance in horror and surprise, Allura’s mouth falling open in her own shock, Coran’s mustache looked like it was about to fly off of his face. Lance, however, was just seething, his posture stiff and an arm wrapped around his abdomen as he hissed in pain.

Allura was the first to recover, her shock replaced with anger at Lance’s disrespect and blatant disregard to her stature, “ _What_  did you just say?!”

Lance, kind, patient, relaxed Lance, actually snarled at the princess. The rest of the paladins were frozen in shock, before Hunk seemed to snap out of it and groaned, walking over towards Lance, placing his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Quiznak, Lance, dude, calm down,” Hunk said, voice soft and soothing, “Breathe in with me, ‘kay?”

Lance’s anger seemed to falter, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax some as Hunk rubbed his shoulder. Allura still looked like she wanted to yell at Lance, but the blue paladin focused on his best friend, hoping to calm down some to give a sincere apology, even if he didn’t feel particularly apologetic at the moment.

Lance shuddered and felt a wave of disgust come over him when he shifted footing slightly, feeling the sticky wetness between his thighs. He should have kept an eye on the calendar now that he didn’t have his birth control and testosterone anymore. It was bound to happen that his period would reappear after being over three months in space. He just didn’t think it’d be as bad as it was at the moment. The cramps felt like they were trying to force him to eject his intestines and his back ached like he’d just gone a round against an angry wolverine. 

Oh god, and there was blood trickling down his legs now. Great, just freaking fantastic.

A sudden overwhelming wave of self-loathing washed over him, powerful enough to make him tear up and sniffle. He looked up at Hunk, his best bro’s face sympathetic and calm as he rubbed Lance’s back now.

“Anyone care to explain what’s happening?!” Allura snapped, her own anger having not dissipated as she rounded on the paladins. The others all shared a look and shrugged, which made Lance want to laugh and cry at the same time. 

Hunk was the one who tried to calm the princess down, even as he continued to pat Lance’s shoulders. “Sorry, Princess. Lance isn’t feeling too great at the moment due to some biological changes now that he doesn’t have certain medication up here anymore.” 

“What Hunk means is,” Lance huffed, sending his best friend a thankful look, knowing that Hunk was trying to help Lance not out himself until he felt comfortable enough to. But it wasn’t like the team wouldn’t eventually find out anyway, so it might as well be right now, “my body’s flushed out the remainder of my birth control and testosterone. It’s caused me to start my, uhm, my period?” Lance chuckled wetly, still feeling waves of emotions running through him in an endless cycle.

Pidge gaped before grimacing, “Aw, fuck, dude that must suck. D’you need like, pads and shit? Tampons? I think I still have some in my room that I can share.” Lance looked at her as if she had hung the moon in the sky, nodding enthusiastically.

“I should go get some painkillers to help with your cramps. Coran, mind showing me where you keep them in the med-bay?” Shiro asked, his drive to help his team coming out to the front of his mind.

“Righto number one! Follow me please!” Coran called enthusiastically, leading the older paladin out of the control room. 

Allura frowned, confused, “What in Altea is a period?” She asked as Pidge left the control room to go get the products she’d offered, while Shiro and Coran left to go to get the necessary medication from the med-bay, leaving an increasingly uncomfortable Keith, Lance and Hunk to explain human terms for menstruation. 

“Ah, it’s what we refer to the, uhm, bleeding period of a human’s menstrual cycle,” Lance explained some, “People who’re born with uterus’, uteri? I don’t know what the plural is, can’t think right; uhm, they get periods, which is what I have right now, so yeah.”

Understanding came over Allura’s features and she frowned, “I see. Still, this does not excuse your rude behaviour earlier on.”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” Lance grimaced, that arm that had been clutching his abdomen moving to hold onto Keith’s suddenly offered arm, squeezing painfully, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I’m just… in a lot of physical and emotional discomfort at the moment.”

“Oh,” Allura blinked, cocking her head curiously, “Do human… periods, I believe you called them? Cause bodily pain?”

Lance stared incredulously at the Princess, “Well yeah? My uterus is literally ripping and forcing itself out of my body. Do Alteans not get cramps or backaches during theirs?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that. There is some discomfort from have blood coming out of your parts, but it’s quite painless.”

“Jesus Christ, I am so jealous,” Lance grumbled, “Fucking lucky bastards.”

The rest of the team walked back into the room, Lance ignoring Shiro’s disappointed look as he took the two small pills from Shiro and swallowed them back with the water packet Coran had brought along. Fuck Shiro, Lance was in pain; he was allowed to cuss while on his period. 

Pidge tossed a pad in Lance’s direction, who caught them relatively easily, “You should go put these on before you bleed anymore on the floor of the control room,” they grumbled, looking at the few specks of blood trailing down Lance’s legs that dripped to the floor with a grossed-out look.

“Right, thanks, Pidge,” Lance breathed with a sigh, pulling away from Hunk and Keith, not catching the wince Keith tried to hide as he rubbed the feeling into his probably bruised arm. Lance moved to leave the control room, waving off Hunk’s fretting, “I’ll see you all at breakfast. Mind making me something to eat that won’t make me nauseous, big guy?”

Hunk nodded with a small, relieved sigh, “Sure dude, no problem.”

Keith glanced down at the few specks of blood that had dripped to the floor and grimaced, “Anyone want to clean that up?”

“Not it!” Everyone called, making the mulleted red paladin groan, leaving the room to find a mop, ignoring the laughter coming from behind him.


End file.
